Shaken, Not Stirred Sequel to Blended Coffee
by Raea Lemon
Summary: Will it be possible for Rosemary to save her own life or will she die along with Voldemort? What is the connection between Harry and Rosemary's mysterious past? Can he get over his problems with Hermione and help Rosemary? Rated M for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

(I was amazed how many people wanted me to continue with this story. To answer a few questions, yes I've changed my name from Lupine to Raea. I have my reasons. Next, all of your questions will be answered in this sequel. This is more future based than its predecessor but it is still a continuation of the first story. The first chapter will tie up any loose ends that I've left. I hadn't planned to continue this so soon because of writing my new story, Secret Love. Check it out! It's more or less a GiW/HP fic but you should enjoy it.

This story is more about adventure than romance but there is a good amount of romance entwined in my plot. This story focuses on Rosemary and her life as she ages. Hope you enjoy!)

Chapter 1

Hermione placed a soft kiss to her brand new daughter's forehead. She stroked the child's fuzzy head, rocking back and forth in the rocking chair provided by the hospital.

Rosemary stared at the new baby in awe, not quite sure what to think of her.

"Can I name her?" Rosemary inquired, stepping quietly toward her grandmother and her new baby aunt.

"Sure, love," Hermione murmured, reaching up to tuck a piece of loose hair behind Rosemary's ear.

If Voldemort's words were true Rosemary would be dead by nightfall. Hermione's delivery went by quickly, only lasting about an hour, but as time wore on she and Leona knew what was to come.

What had he meant? The wolf is coming? It made no sense. Hermione vowed that as soon as she'd left the hospital she would head straight to the Ministry's library and devote herself to research.

Leona had left school behind, too afraid and scarred to go back. She wanted to start over at Beauxbatons the next fall. Everything would be fresh.

Remus had gone missing. Hermione, though she loved him, found little time to devote her thoughts to him. She'd assumed that he had been frightened by Severus and had run off, was hiding, and would emerge as soon as he thought the coast was clear.

"I want her name to be.. Lorelai," Rosemary stroked the sleeping baby's cheek with her thumb.

"That's a beautiful name, dearest," Hermione stood, walking weakly to set the new little Lorelai in her hospital crib.

"Thanks, Grammy," Rosemary smiled and skipped off down the hallway, her golden curls bouncing on her back as she went.

"Accio cell phone," Hermione flicked her wand from her bed, her cell phone flying into her hand from her purse. She dialed Leona, her intent to have the young woman pick up a few books.

BBBBB

"Here you are," Leona dropped the satchel of books unceremoniously on her mother's bed, then turned to go snuggle her baby sister. "Lorelai, huh?"

"Rosemary named her," Hermione examined the books, flipping pages madly.

"So you think that Rosemary is a horcrux?" Leona patted Lorelai on her diaper padded rear, bouncing her gently.

"Yes," Hermione answered shortly, discarding one book and picking up another. "If I'm correct," Hermione began, "then there is a way to destroy it without killing her. If we destroy the horcrux then Voldemort will be gone forever. Gods. I need Harry and Ron."

"Kill her? We can't kill her. It's not an option. It just isn't," Leona snuggled the baby and took a seat in the rocking chair.

"I know that. The horcrux is inside her. We have to figure out where," Hermione glanced outside, "and we don't have muich time."

BBBBB

The mist circled around their feet, night encompassing the three men that stood in the dead center of King's Memorial Cemetary.

"You don't want to kill the girl. You can't live without her," the tallest hissed into the foggy darkness.

"Be silent! I know what I'm doing. I won't kill the bloody child. I just want to pay her a visit. They will protect her with their lives. It will be bloody Harry Potter all over again!" The Dark Lord took a seat on the edge of a grave, dragging his long, spindly fingers through his goatee.

"Master, we had no clue about the complications with Potter. You cannot dwell on what we didn't know," the small, round wizard growled under his breath.

"It matters, you twit! I cannot louse this up again! She'll stop growing like mad now that she's reached her peak! She'll go off to Hogwarts and it's your duty to keep her from getting into the mess Potter did!" Voldemort spoke to the tallest.

"It's not that I will not do what you wish, Master, but I fear that this plan will fail. Even if you kill Madam Snape and the Lupin girl you will get nowhere!"

"Cease your groveling, Snape. You only wish to save your precious wife," Wormtail sneered.

"I do not! She is a common slut!" Severus shoved Wormtail into the grave behind him.

"Stop!" Voldemort screamed.

The two stayed stock still, heads hanging in shame.

"We'll watch them. Do nothing for now. As long as she lives I will thrive. There's no way that they can discover the horcrux within her."

(Yes. Very dramatic. I will not post another chapter until I've had three reviews. Keep that in mind! Please review. -Raea)


	2. Chapter 2

(I hope you enjoy this chapter. -Raea)

Chapter 2

Rosemary brushed her silky curls back into a sleek ponytail, her ocean colored eyes surveying her work. It would do. She tucked the last of her belongings into her trunk and hopped down the stairs, dragging it behind her with heavy thuds.

"Mum! I'm ready to go! Where's Lorelai? Isn't she riding to the train station with us?"

"Yes, dear. She's right here in the kitchen with me," Leona sat behind her sister, combing the child's mass of golden curls into a bun.

"Why do I have to wear my hair up, Sissy? I like it down," Lorelai whined, wiggling uncomfortably in her chair.

"Trust me. As hot as it is outside, you'll be glad that I put it up for you," Leona smiled softly, planting a kiss on her sister's cheek before allowing her to run to the car.

"Where's Grammy?" Rosemary inquired, furrowing her brow.

"In the car," Leona shooed her daughter out the front door, patting her on the rear with a hairbrush as she went.

Ten years had passed since Lorelai's birth and the night Rosemary was prophesized to die. In order to keep any social problems from affecting her daughter, Leona had changed Rosemary's date of birth, making her about five years older than she was supposed to be.

Rosemary never noticed, assuming that she just didn't remember most of her younger years, and continued on as a normal sixteen year old, loving her schooling just as her Gran had done.

This year she was going into sixth year, thrilled for Advanced Potions and Ancient Runes, two classes her Gran had taken in her time. It meant so much to Rosemary to follow in her family's footsteps. Every day she strived to prove herself worthy of their great accomplishments, right down to studying dentistry with her great grandparents in the summer.

Life was good.

"All aboard!" The conductor called, signaling the last students to grab a place on the Hogwarts Express.

Rosemary had already tucked in with her school friend, Lacey Potter. The two were giggling about the snarky Potions professor and his sexy new hair-do. He'd grown it out and slicked it back in a low ponytail, with just a few grey hairs peeping through the inky black. Rosemary liked to think that her antics had given Professor Snape those hairs.

"So your little sister is starting this year?" Ricky Longbottom inquired.

"She's my aunt. It's a long story," Rosemary giggled and welcomed Lorelai into their compartment.

"So do you call her Auntie, then?" Ricky snickered.

"Of course not. I call her 'Lori' a good bit of the time. I named her, you know," Rosemary announced proudly to her two best friends. "Hey, where's your girlfriend, Ricky?"

"Sarai? She's with her mum in the teacher's section."

"Why would she want to sit with old Looney Lovegood, mate?" Lacey inquired with a sour face.

"That's her mum you twit. And she's not Looney," Ricky crossed his gangly arms defensively.

"Whatever?" Lacey twirled her red locks, emerald eyes floating elsewhere.

The train ride was uneventful although the children could tell the weather outside was dreadfully cold from the fog on the windows. It was peculiar for September but was chocked up to the cold front that had been working its way through Britain all summer.

Upon arriving the children unloaded themselves and headed for their favorite time of year (besides Halloween and the Yule Ball, of course): the sorting ceremony.

Little first years climbed up to the hat and stool one by one until they reached Lorelai Lupin.

"Lupin, Lorelai Leslie!" Professor McGonagall bellowed, steadying herself on her walking stick.

The witch had aged considerably from what she'd been twenty years prior. Hermione could barely believe how crippled and hunched Minerva appeared.

Hermione had decided to take a position as the new Charms teacher, allowing Flitwick to retire. She sat perched between Professor Binns (who had no purpose there considering he couldn't eat), and Professor Lovegood, the Divination teacher.

Lorelai carried herself to the hat on shaky legs. After taking a seat she placed the hat on her head, awaiting her fate.

"Hmm.. Both parents Gryffindor," the Sorting Hat announced, "a sister in Ravenclaw and an aunt in Hufflepuff. You are a mixed one," the hat chuckled. "I could put you in Slytherin just to change things up.. But somehow I sense that isn't the place for you. Better be.. Ravenclaw.. Or Hufflepuff."

"Hurry it along, please. My bum is getting sore," Lorelai whined, earning roaring laughter from the crowd.

"That is the voice of a Ravenclaw!" The hat cried, sending little Lorelai happily off to join the gaggle of girls sitting near the front of the Ravenclaw table.

"I'm so bored with this now," Rosemary murmured into Lily and Lacey's ears. "Let's go off to explore while these little babies are sorted."

"I don't know," Lacey didn't appreciate the glimmer of mischeif in her best friend's eye.

"Come on, it'll be jolly fun. We'll come back right in time for the feast," Rosemary climbed from her seat. "Fine. You two are chits."

As she turned, ready to leave she ran smack into Professor Snape.

"And where are you off to?"

(Please review! Need three reviews for a new chapter! Love you all. *hands out chocolate frogs and Coca Cola cans* Who needs the diet drinks? Anyone? )


	3. Chapter 3

(I hope everyone located the continuation okay. Any questions or concerns you may have can be directed to my email, . Please feel free to drop me an email, subject labeled "Question/Concern FF" so I know that you aren't spam. Thanks loads and hope you enjoy the next chapter! I still need a BETA so if you're interested please let me know. –Raea)

"How, may I ask, did you get in trouble with Professor Snape?" Hermione gave her granddaughter a scolding glare, the toe of her boot tapping madly on the stone floor of Professor Snape's office.

"I was just getting up to go to the bathroom. I swear!" Rosemary lied through her teeth, crossing her arms in a huff. She slammed back in her seat, stomping one foot on the floor in anger.

"Liar," Hermione sneered.

"Well, well, well," Severus stepped inside the small office, shutting and warding the door behind him for privacy. "The first day of school and you are already in trouble. That's to be expected considering your lineage," he gave a poorly hidden smirk as he took a seat behind his desk.

"She says she was just going to the bathroom, Severus," Hermione's voice was pleading, "It is only the first day of school, just as you said. I'm sure she meant no harm."

"Yeah, chill out," Rosemary rolled her periwinkle depths, turning her gaze elsewhere.

"Rosemary!" Hermione smacked her in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Rosemary gaped at her grandmother.

"If we could get along with this… I still haven't eaten," Professor Snape drummed his spindly fingers on the desk before him. "Three detentions in my office are in order. Saturdays will do."

"Saturday! But that's Quidditch practice! I have my first practice as team captain!" Rosemary exclaimed, launching to the edge of her seat.

"Severus," Hermione gave him pleading eyes.

"That won't work on me, Granger," Severus shot her a nasty glare. Hermione shivered at the use of her maiden name but shoved all of those feelings away. This was about Rosemary.

"Severus, Rosemary is an outstanding student. After all it is up to me to discipline her considering I am her Head of House," Hermione crossed her own arms, her temperament short.

"Do I look like I give a rat's arse? I'm the professor that caught her going off to do Merlin knows what with those two little Potter twits," Severus stood, slamming his hands on his desk, "I will not tolerate this from your offspring's filth. There will not be another Golden Trio at Hogwarts. Longbottom, Potter, and Lupin cause problems throughout the castle all year long. Therefore it makes my job more difficult than it already is. I will not have it any longer! I'll let her off with one detention, Friday night, no exceptions. The next time that I catch her even picking her nose I will give her a months worth of detention. Understood?" Severus was fuming, fire in his inky eyes.

"Understood," Hermione ushered Rosemary out of the office before she could cause more trouble than she already had. Once in the corridor Rosemary turned on her grandmother, eyes flaring.

"Why did you let him bully me like that? Neither Ricky, Lacey, nor I cause any problem at all! Ricky is too busy chasing his girlfriend around and Lacey is too busy sticking her nose in a book! As for me, I'm always stuck up one of the Potter boys' arse or Eli Weasley! It isn't fair that I be punished because he hates you!" Rosemary's face was so twisted in anger that it frightened Hermione. She found herself literally shaking as she watched the teenager storm out of the dungeons.

"Granger! Are you still outside my office?" Severus called.

Hermione swallowed hard and entered with a little knock. She shut the door behind herself as she felt her stomach fly into her throat. The last time she was alone with Severus he had beaten the shit out of her.

"What is the problem with that girl?" He inquired, his silky tone sending shivers down Hermione's spine.

"Nothing at all, Severus, she is a normal teenage girl. Of course she has issues because she's never had a father but she gets along just fine," Hermione stood her ground. Rosemary was right. She wouldn't let Severus bully her because of some stupid feud between them.

"Then why must she put herself in danger?" Severus massaged the bridge of his nose.

"What? What kind of danger?" Hermione's curiosity grew as she took a seat in front of Severus.

"Nothing, Granger," he snapped, "Nothing at all."

"What do you know, Severus? Stop calling me Granger. My surname is still Snape. We are still married legally," Hermione snapped right back, fire dancing in her honey orbs.

"I am well aware of that, _Madam Snape_," he forced out. It hurt too much to call her anything but Granger. She didn't deserve the respect. "And I am not quite sure what you mean. I don't know anything about your grandchild other than the fact that she's a chit."

"She is not a chit! She's a well behaved, extremely intelligent, lovely young woman! She just as much your granddaughter as she is mine and you should treat her as such!" Hermione pressed her lips tight together, causing a thin line to appear where they used to be.

"She is a stupid whore just like you," he spat.

Hermione leaned across the desk and smacked him hard across the face, her chest heaving with anger, "Don't you ever call her such a thing! You can say whatever the bloody hell you wish to me but you will treat her with respect!"

Severus blinked stupidly, his mind reeling from her violent actions. Hermione wouldn't take his banter any longer. She'd changed. Something in her was so much different than when they were together and it made him itch. He wanted to know what it was… He wanted to fuck her senseless.

"What are you playing at?" Hermione looked as if she smelled something rancid.

Severus was jerked out of his dirty thoughts and replaced the glare on his face, "Nothing. Get out."

"Severu-"

"Get out!"

Hermione scampered toward the door, shutting it firmly behind herself.

BBBBB

"Die!" Rosemary shoved the boy out of the way, her hips swaying provocatively as she walked toward the girls' dorms.

"Rosemary," he whined, "Please… I think I love you."

"Oh shut it, Eli. You don't love anything but what's between my legs. You aren't getting it, either," Rosemary changed her mind and jogged back down the stairs, plopping down on one of the plush couches by the fire.

Eli sat beside her, "No. I don't want sex, Rosemary. I just fancy you. It's taken a lot for me to admit it and you could be a little gentler."

"Fine. I'm so sorry, Eli, but I don't like you that way. You're just a friend," Rosemary faked compassion, her eyes still shining with irritation.

"Thanks," he rolled his eyes. After a few minutes of silence he released the thoughts he'd been pondering, a hand running through his fiery locks. "Do you like someone else?"

"Yes. I do, as a matter of fact fancy Albus," Rosemary had been chasing Albus Potter around for the past two years and had finally managed to receive some attention. She wasn't quite sure whether the affections would be returned but the most a girl could do was try.

"Yuck, Rosemary, what do you see in Albus?" Eli turned up his nose at the thought of the boy. He was honestly jealous of Albus' muscles, tan complexion, and jet black hair. He even had the most gorgeous green eyes. Eli was gangly and tall with awkward red hair and too many freckles. His eyes were muddy brown and seemed to make him look stupider than he really was. He'd never get as much attention from the ladies as Albus.

"The obvious things, I suppose," she murmured, crossing her long legs in a feminine manner. She examined her fingernails as if they were the most interesting things in the castle. After a moment she drew her wand and flicked it across her left hand, trying to choose a color of nail polish that suited her best. She decided on elongating them and giving herself a French manicure.

"Well I don't think he's all that," Eli sneered, slamming back against the couch, arms crossed. He huffed in anger.

"You'll find another girl to give attention to, Eli. Don't get so bent up over one stupid person. I'm not all that magnificent," Rosemary turned up her nose, switching through shades of pink for the base color.

"Yes you are. You're beautiful, Rosemary. You have the longest legs and the trimmest figure of any other girl in Hufflepuff or the rest of the castle for a matter of fact. You're so smart and you have the prettiest hair out of any other girl I know. Your eyes make me want to swim in them. Plus, you are my best mate," Eli gave her an awkward smile once she glanced up at him from her nails.

"That's all very sweet, and I appreciate the compliments, Eli, but I'm still not changing my mind. You are my best mate and that's it. Maybe in a few years things will change. For now I'm just not interested in more than mates," Rosemary ran her hand through his hair lovingly before going back to her nails.

"I'm going to bed," Eli announced, stalking upstairs without another word.

BBBBB

Friday morning was freezing cold and Rosemary found herself feeling extremely ill. She wasn't sure if it was the weather outside of her impending doom at the hands of the evil Potions Master in detention. She knew she shouldn't be so dramatic but she loathed the man with every fiber of her being. Rosemary had been told that he'd beaten her grandmother and that was the reason for the split. She wasn't sure that that was the entire reason for the split up but she did know that her grandmother thought about it an awful lot. She'd become quite adept at Occlumency and found herself more than once delving into Hermione's thoughts. Something she'd seen often was the figure of a sandy haired man with beautiful blue eyes. She wasn't sure who he was but she recognized his eyes. They looked a good bit like she and her mother's eyes.

Rosemary trudged her way to the Divinations classroom, her skin pale instead of holding its normal olive tone. She stepped inside, quickly finding a seat toward the back with Albus. He was also looking rather peeved off.

"What's up with you?" Albus surveyed his friend's appearance, a look of concern filling his features.

"Just a little under the weather," Rosemary flipped her hand dismissively.

"Why don't you run to the infirmary and see if it's a bug? I heard something's going around," Albus held his concerned tone. He was always so loving and caring toward others, no matter if they were a friend or not. This was one of the many things that Rosemary loved about him.

"I'm fine. What's eating you?" She licked her parched lips, digging out her Divinations book while the rest of the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors filed in.

"I have Potions with the Slytherins next period. I detest the lot of them," Albus sneered, peering into his tea leaf laden tea cup.

"Me too," Rosemary giggled, her appearance brightening a bit.

"Well, what can you do but ignore them?" Albus sighed heavily, tucking away their conversation for later as the class began.

Rosemary stared at him with longing eyes, wishing that he would return her affections. She really fancied this boy and felt that if she was with him all of her problems and worries would simply melt away. Only time would tell…

(Hope you're enjoying so far! Please post reviews so I'll feel like updating. I really like your feedback. Cookies and pumpkin juice for everyone! –Raea)


	4. Chapter 4

(Hope you've enjoyed this so far. Even though I said I would only post after I got some reviews, I've obviously changed my mind. I'm really into writing this sequel… Hope everyone's really into reading it *big smile* -Raea)

Chapter 4

Madonna blasted through Rosemary's stereo, her slender form perched upon her bed, quill scratching madly across parchment. Charms had been such a heavy subject since Hermione had taken over the class and Rosemary longed for Professor Flitwick to return. As impossible as this was Rosemary had started a petition, gaining two hundred signatures in Hufflepuff alone.

Her attempts were futile however, considering Professor Flitwick was residing somewhere in the Bahamas, most likely sipping an alcoholic beverage and soaking up the sun. Rosemary changed the CD to Korn, her nimble fingers sliding the volume up to its highest setting. She rocked side to side, banishing her assignment to the floor as she let herself sink into the music. It felt so good to just let go and ignore her responsibilities for once.

She stood and walked into the bathroom she shared with the girl next door and locked the doors, flipping her wand at the tap. Bubbles and steaming water flowed into the marble tub which brought an aromatic scent to Rosemary's nostrils. She stripped down to her bare form and grabbed a razor from the medicine cubby before stepping into the water.

Immediately the tension of the past week flowed from her body, seeping into the water endlessly. The further she sunk in the more relaxed she felt, soft sighs escaping her puffy pink lips. Her golden curls floated behind her in the water as the guitars and drums melodically soothed her into a half-coma. She wanted to just let go completely and float away… Maybe she'd float to somewhere exotic where she could just vanish from the rest of the world like Professor Flitwick. She could forget her mum and grandmother had ever existed and just start new. Maybe she'd meet a hunk that topped Albus Potter by a ton.

Without warning her thoughts floated to things she'd long tucked away. Her father… Who was he? Her mother never spoke of the man yet he had to exist. The only difference in appearance between Rosemary and her mother was height, slenderness, and her strange eyes. They were usually a periwinkle blue but when she got angry they would flash red; literally red. Every time that happened Rosemary noticed how uneasy Leona and Hermione would get, oftentimes banishing her to her room as if they thought she would explode and they'd all be vaporized.

Rosemary just assumed it was the magic inside her. She ran her tongue over her lips, sliding up to sit in the tub when she caught something moving out of the corner of her eye. Her head snapped across the room at once, eyes searching for the source of the movement. Was someone in her bathroom? She didn't see anything, but then again the Potter family had that invisibility cloak that their grandfather had passed down.

"Albus?" Rosemary called out, praying that it was indeed Albus and not some strange person watching her.

She climbed from the tub, quickly jerking on her fuzzy pink robe. She wrapped her fingers defensively around her wand and tiptoed into her bedroom, peering around.

Rosemary let out a piercing scream, her stereo dropping to the floor and breaking into bits and pieces.

BBBBB

Hermione sat straight up in bed screaming, sweat dripping down her face. She'd just had the worst dream about Voldemort and she didn't care to try to sleep more anytime soon. Feet shuffled silently across the floor to the bathroom, eyes widening at the sight.

Blood was dribbling all over the walls and sink, the medicine cabinet mirror shattered all over the floor.

"Rosemary!" Hermione screeched, rushing to the tub where her grandchild sat propped up and motionless, no doubt in a pool of her own bloody bathwater.

"Grammy," Rosemary smiled up at her grandmother, delirious from the loss of blood.

"Don't speak, love," Hermione petted Rosemary's head to comfort her as she surveyed the damage. "I'll be right back."

Hermione rushed from the room and screamed for help. Not long after, a little Hufflepuff girl jogged up the stairs, eyes wide at the blood all over her Head of House.

"What's wrong, Professor Snape?" Ashley stammered.

"Just go get Poppy Pomfrey. Quickly! It's a matter of life or death," Hermione shouted, ushering the girl back down the stairs. At that moment Hermione detested that apparation wasn't allowed at Hogwarts.

Ten minutes went by as Hermione forced potions down Rosemary's torn throat, hoping to the gods that they would keep her alive until the medi-witch could arrive. Finally Poppy threw the door open, nearly shoving Hermione over as she began to tend to the damaged girl before her.

BBBBB

"Why would she have been in your bathtub?" Professor McGonagall took a seat behind her desk, offering Hermione a seat across from her. Hermione was too busy pacing the floor and politely denied, massaging the bridge of her nose.

"I have no idea. She's bound to have been up in her room. Someone from this castle did this. It was a student. Or a teacher," Hermione uttered the last part nearly inaudibly, her stomach churning. The 'wolf' that Voldemort had spoken of was simply pulsing through her aching mind. Did a werewolf do this to Rosemary? Hermione hoped to the gods that wasn't the case.

"We believe that a werewolf may have done this," Professor McGonagall read Hermione's thoughts.

"Stay out of my head!" Hermione screamed at her former Head of House. The older woman sat back in her seat, reverent.

"Hermione, I know you're upset-"

"Damned right I'm fucking pissed off! What if it was Remus? What if he has gotten into this castle looking for me and he tore up his grandchild in the process?" Hermione fumed, her heart threatening to invade her throat.

"That's a possibility," Minerva swallowed hard, studying her folded hands as if they were the most interesting things ever created.

"Yes. Well have you locked down the castle?" Hermione inquired, finally taking a seat.

"Yes, we have," Minerva confirmed, "But there was a breach. Someone climbed the Astronomy Tower. That's how they got in."

"Then you know it was a werewolf. A person couldn't possibly get into this castle that way unless they were a werewolf of on a broom, and all air is always watched at night," Hermione couldn't believe this was happening.

"Whoever this was, whether it is Remus or some other person, it was a werewolf," Minerva stood, solemnly staring Hermione down. "We're calling in Aurors to watch the castle. We don't have the proper reinforcements here at the castle."

"Harry."

(Thanks for reading. Please review! –Raea)


	5. Chapter 5

(The plot will thicken enormously throughout this chapter, keeping you on your toes. If anyone is confused by anything at all, please feel free to contact me by email and I will answer any questions you may have. Please label the subject "Question/Concern FF" so that I know you aren't spam. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the impending drama! –Raea)

Chapter 5

Hermione ran her fingers through her daughter's hair as they waited for some word from the doctors. St. Mungo's was nearly empty considering it was nearly three in the morning, but somehow this was disconcerting to Hermione. She felt like the hospital should have been bustling with med-witches and wizards as well as nurses alike, all hard at work to keep the patients comfortable and well rested.

The two anxious women had been assured that Rosemary would be perfectly fine, however the attack was indeed werewolf. Rosemary would more than likely turn with the next full moon, and therefore had been fed wolfsbane since her arrival a few hours earlier. Hermione turned to Leona, her fingers entwining with Leona's longer ones.

"Love, things will be fine. I found her just in time," Hermione pressed a kiss to her daughter's clammy forehead.

"Are you sure? I'm not so sure," Leona groaned softly, tapping her feet nervously and quite annoyingly on the tiled floor. Hermione pressed her hands to Leona's knees to make her still.

"I'm quite sure, Leona," Hermione gave her daughter a stern expression that dripped Snape.

"Have you been hanging around dad- Professor Snape much?" Leona shuddered at her mistake, nearly calling the evil man 'daddy'. She'd loathed him ever since he and Hermione had separated. Leona had barely even had contact with him considering she hadn't gone back to Hogwarts and lived in a mostly Muggle village in London. In fact, Leona had completely shut herself off from the wizarding world once she had graduated from Beauxbatons. It was all too much for her to endure. The spells, the curses, the potions, as well as the people were quite overwhelming for the young mother. She didn't want Rosemary brought up around a Voldemort-frightened public. Thankfully, once Rosemary started her schooling, most children had no idea who Voldemort was. Ah, ignorance is bliss.

"A little tad bit, maybe," Hermione churned out, giving her daughter an 'I'm innocent' expression.

"Mum! Are you mad? Bonkers? Off your bloody rocker?" Leona growled, arms crossing tightly across her chest. "How do you know he didn't set a werewolf, vampire, and psychotic veela off on Rosemary? Maybe it was him. God, you are so naïve," the young woman rolled her periwinkle depths, glaring elsewhere while she waited for a no doubt sarcastic response.

"I am certainly far from bonkers, young lady. I don't appreciate your accusatory tone," Hermione spat, jerking Leona's chin so she would look at her. "You know very well that it was only a werewolf that attacked Rosemary, not some vampire or any other mythical creature. That werewolf might have very well been your father," Hermione cursed under her breath as the last sentence spilled forth much like verbal diarrhea.

"What? Remus? There is no way in hell! Why would he attack someone? Why would he be at Hogwarts? He's supposed to be dead, is he not?" Leona threw questions at her mother left and right, her expression oozing Hermione.

"Stop it! Yes there is a way. It's very possible that he was trying to contact me. If he had neglected to take his wolfsbane then it's indeed true that he would turn with the full moon. Perhaps he heard of Rosemary and wished to meet her. Things simply went awry and once he'd seen what he'd done he brought her to my room so I could help. I'm sure all of it was an accident so there's no reason to get in a huff," Hermione finished with vigor, her chest heaving.

"Yes there is! My daughter is stretched out in there torn to shreds! Who knows if she'll ever find a husband! She's perfectly ruined! You go take a look, huh? She doesn't even look like herself anymore! You couldn't tell her from a giant toad at the moment, and now you're telling me that Remus might have done this? What more trouble could he cause for this family?" With that Leona stood, storming off toward the vending machines. Hermione contemplated following her but decided that Leona probably just needed time to relax and mull over all of the events of the past few days.

BBBBB

"Look at you," Hermione beamed down at Rosemary who had just risen for the day. The healers had done a superb job of repairing the damage, leaving her with only an inch long scar on her cheek and a foot long scar down either side of her abdomen. They would more than likely fade as time went on, and some men even found scars sexy.

After seeing that her daughter wouldn't be ruined, Leona apologized to Hermione, kissing and making up as mothers and daughters had done for ages. Now it was time to focus on Rosemary.

"Hi, Mum. Hi Grammy," Rosemary murmured, smiling tiredly as she gazed up at the two older women.

"Hello, dearest," Leona returned the smile, petting her daughter's nest of curls. "We'll have to fix this hair after you've been released.

"That sounds like a grand idea," Hermione began, "how about we'll take a girls day and go to the spa. Then we'll all go shopping and collect a few new things for you. How would you like an owl of your own? I'll even buy you a cat, if you'd fancy that," Hermione took an unsteady seat on the edge of the bed.

"I'd love that," Rosemary beamed, her face glowing as much as it could sans proper nutrition.

"Great," Leona smiled, "I'd love that too, Mum," She squeezed Hermione's hand.

"Sounds like a jolly good plan to me," Harry stepped inside the room, arms laden with presents.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, jumping from the bed to engulf her long time friend in a bone breaking squeeze.

Gifts tumbled to the floor but Harry didn't seem to care, "Hey, 'Mio."

"What all have you got here?" Hermione inquired, her brow furrowing as she released her friend.

"Some early Halloween bits for you all," Harry began to hand out presents, however most of them were for Rosemary. "These two that are blue and the one that is pink are from Albus and Lacey. The green one is from Ginny. The orange, roundish thing is from Molly, and the last little black bundle is from Lily," Harry watched with happy eyes as Rosemary tore into the presents one by one.

"You don't usually get bits for Halloween," Rosemary grinned, opening the first blue box from Albus. "Oh! It's gorgeous! And there's a card too."

She read the card aloud, blushing once she had.

"_Dear Rosy, _

_I had planned to give this to you at the Halloween Ball but since you're sick in the hospital I figured now was the best time. I really like you quite a bit as a mate, but I'd love something more. I think you'd make a great girlfriend. You're beautiful and intelligent just like Madam Snape and I really think that we would work well together. Well, I hope this isn't too much of a shock and I haven't made a complete and utter idiot of myself. Hopefully you like me too. If not, I'm fine with just being mates. Having someone like you in my life in any way is wonderful. _

_Yours truly"_

As Rosemary finished reading she looked around the room. All eyes were teary and filled with mush, "Oh, stop it, you three." She snickered. It was just a boy, after all. This would be here first boyfriend, however, so her mum was bound to go all soft.

Inside the package was a beautiful little diamond heart attached to a chain. It had an extending spell on it so she could wear it as a ring, a bracelet, or a necklace. She quickly adjusted it to fit on her right hand ring finger, beaming down at it as it sparkled under the fluorescent hospital lights.

Next she tore into the other gift from Albus. Inside was another little note. This time she didn't read it aloud.

_Hope you like this. This is my way of asking you to the Halloween Ball. Enjoy!_

A kitty eared headband sat in a bunch of crumpled up tissue paper. It was perfect considering she'd planned to go as a black cat. She was just missing the ears and she'd told Albus this just the other day in class. He really was something special.

As she banished the gift to Hermione's lap she tore into the next with surprising vigor for such a sick person, "Lacey! Gods! It's the diamond earrings I've been looking for like mad! Where did they both get all that money?" She looked suspiciously to Harry who shrugged his shoulders and grinned sheepishly. "You're too much."

"Are you excited so far?" Hermione stroked Rosemary's cheek.

"I really have great friends," she nodded simply, pulling the orange package toward her. It was of course a Weasley sweater with a note inviting the family for Christmas. After handing it over to Hermione she grabbed the last gift, a black little package, no doubt make up from Lily. "She always gives me lipstick and eye shadow," Rosemary grinned, admiring the deep colors. "They'll go perfect with my Halloween costume."

"That they will," Harry nodded a bit before handing Hermione and Leona two packages a piece.

"What are these?" Hermione pulled off her papering, grinning at the old book in her hands, "Harry! I've been looking all over for this!" It was her first copy of 'Hogwarts, A History.'

Leona pulled off her paper as well revealing her own Weasley sweater and invitation to Christmas, as well as a beautiful cardigan with her initials on the front. Hermione found both in her second package, her own initials 'HG' instead of 'HS' on the front.

All three women marveled at their gifts, bubbling inside with love for their surrogate family. This had been just what they all needed to warm up inside. Things had been too stressful and were getting just a tad bit too deep. Apparently the Weasley and Potter clan had picked up on it and decided to lend a hand. Hermione vowed to go straight home and pull out her best stationary so she could write proper thank you notes for each person involved.

BBBBB

"Rosemary! You're back!" Albus rushed up to her along with Lily, Lacey, Eli, and Ricky.

"Yeah, yeah," Rosemary rolled her eyes, a soft smile playing at her full lips, "I was fine. Just a little… Torn up," she snickered.

"How can you find that funny?" Leave it to Ricky to take all the fun out of things. "There are Aurors guarding the place twenty four seven ever since the attack."

"Better than dementors," Lacey shuddered, gripping Lily's elbow.

"That's true, mate," Eli groaned, glancing out of the double oaken doors of the entrance hall onto the grounds. Seemingly hundreds of aurors stood outside, chatting and watching for potential threats.

Suddenly a putrid odor filled Rosemary's nostrils. She turned up her nose, looking around with fervor for the horrid stench, "What on earth is that smell?"

"Oh," Lily giggled, "The house elves had an invasion of rats. Ricky's rat, Lucy, and James' rat, Scout got loose and mated. There were hundreds in the kitchens. They had to burn them out!"

"So you mean to tell me" Rosemary began, wearing an expression of utter disgust, "that what I smell is burning rats?"

"Sadly, yes," Albus confirmed, "We've all gotten used to the smell now. You will in a few hours."

"Ugh! I don't want to!" Rosemary wiggled in place, linking fingers with Albus. The teenagers met eyes, awkwardly shuffling and both grinning like morons.

Lacey and Lily grinned at each other, knowingly pulling Ricky along with them as they headed for the Great Hall, "We're going to grab some lunch."

"I just ate break-"

"Shush!" Lily cut him off as the three walked off.

"I really liked your gifts," Rosemary murmured shyly. The diamond ring glistened on her finger like some sort of tiny trophy.

"I'm glad," Albus beamed, his face turning a wretched pink.

(Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!)


	6. Chapter 6

(So the plot didn't thicken in the last chapter as _much _as I _wanted _it to but I'll get over it. I kind of let the characters take me where they'd like to go and they didn't feel like thickening the plot in Chapter 5. So hopefully Chapter 6 will be a bit more action packed than the last. –Raea)

THIS CHAPTER IS NOT SCHOOL/WORK/CHILD SAFE!

Chapter 6

"Stop running!" Harry chased after a first year that had been frightened off by one of the older and more rugged of the Aurors. He huffed, picking up the speed, amazed at how fast little legs could move. The ten year old vanished into the Great Hall, no doubt attempting to blend in with the crowd. "Hey! Stop!" Harry spotted him rushing toward the teacher's table.

The little boy wrapped his arms around Hermione who had been deep in conversation with Professor Lovegood moments before, "What's wrong, little one?" Hermione cooed, stroking the little Hufflepuff's golden hair.

"That man is chasing me!" Henry O'Callaghan whimpered, squeezing onto his Head of House's waist for dear life.

"He won't hurt you," Hermione sighed after Harry had reached the table, "He's just silly. See? Auror Potter is a very nice man."

Harry forced a smile. The little twit had gone running to the first mother figure he'd spotted which would no doubt get Harry whacked on the back of the neck later, "I just wanted to tell you," he panted, "that Auror Jameson won't hurt you. He's just a little old and gray."

"That's right," Hermione comforted the shaking little boy as she threw a glare in Harry's direction which would rival one Molly Weasley, "All of the Aurors are here to protect you, not hurt you. They're nothing to be frightened of. Now run along to your table," Hermione patted him off, watching to make sure he made it to the Hufflepuff table in peace.

"Sorry," Harry groaned, resenting the impending speech before it had even left Hermione's lips.

"Sorry won't cut it. You should know better than to chase after a little first year, especially a Hufflepuff! They get scared too easily! The poor thing was shaking," Hermione made clicking sound with her tongue, shaking her head.

"It won't happen again," Harry sighed, trucking tiredly back toward the grounds. Hermione watched with a small smirk playing at her lips. Harry had his work cut out for him. He needed to learn that not all children were rambunctious and cool mannered as his own children. He'd need to figure out that all kids were different and should be treated as such. Running after one was just silly.

Hermione spent the next few nights in the library, literally peeling her mind out into books. She had to find out what the answer was to the issue at hand: the horcrux. They'd ignored it long enough and Hermione feared that the incidents with Rosemary would only get worse until the child died.

She'd walked the castle late at night, Marauder's Map in hand so that she could catch a glimpse of Remus, but no such luck came about. There were too many students and too many faculty members wandering about that she couldn't sort through them all.

Her 'unplanned' meetings with Severus became more and more frequent as the weeks bore on toward Halloween. She couldn't believe how often he'd find some excuse to talk with her. He'd even begun punishing Hufflepuffs for no reason just so he could have a chance to see her. It was getting to be a bit much for Hermione and therefore she'd set up a meeting with him for later that evening, ready to tell him what for.

As she finished her dinner she wondered what exactly she would say to the man sitting only a few chairs from her own. She was curious if she would tell him to bug off, take things more rationally and explain that she simply did not have the time for all these pointless meetings, or if she would completely forgo her plans and make something up. It was all very disconcerting considering she only had about thirty minutes until their meeting was due.

She made her way into the dungeons a little after eight, curious as to why Severus' door was open and not shut and warded as it usually is. Once she reached the office she noticed a student cowering in fear as he told the little girl off, explaining that she wasn't to go wandering around the dungeons after dark. After that he sent her off, beckoning for Hermione to come in.

She sat down quietly while he warded the door, silencing the room so they would not be overheard by wandering chits.

"What do you want?" He spat after sitting down across from her.

Hermione blinked stupidly, eyes wide with confusion at his change of tone, "Er… I just wanted to say that… I…" Oh Gods… She couldn't do this.

"Yes?" Severus' inky eyes bore into her, making her wriggle uncomfortably in her seat.

"Severus… It's just that I… I'm tired of these silly meetings. They have no purpose and you know it," Hermione forced out, her words in a jumble.

"They do have a purpose," Severus poorly hid a smirk.

Hermione felt a rosy blush flood her usually pale cheeks, "Severus!"

"What? I am a man. You are my wife," he stood, walking around the desk slowly. He stopped behind her chair, his spindly fingers locking down on her shoulders. "What's wrong with a man wanting to see his wife?"

Hermione shivered a bit at his touch. She wasn't sure if it was a frightened shiver or a hormonal shiver. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was still attracted to him.

"I think that you and I could work," Severus admitted, lowering himself so that his thin lips were right at her petite ear. He left a kiss, sending shivers down her spine.

"Severus, I-"

He cut her off, "Hermione. Don't fight with me. You cannot tell me that you don't love me still."

Hermione pondering on her next move, "Severus… You beat me nearly to death while I was pregnant. You loathed me. You spoke ill of me… It was all for something that I couldn't control. Yet you expect me to just come waltzing back into your arms as if nothing ever happened. You never hit a witch. Never," she swallowed a sob.

Severus spun her chair around with ease, kneeling so he was at her level, "I'm sorry. I was so angry that I just lost my mind. I've been taking medications ever since you left and… I think things are better. I want you to come home," Hermione could see the sincerity in his eyes.

Suddenly she launched forward, her lips locking with his as tears spilled down her cheeks. Her heart and mind were both so confused that she didn't know what to think or do. She just wanted to lose herself once… Just once she wanted to forget about it all and sleep with the man she married.

Severus lifted her with ease and bent her over his desk, jerking off her outer robe in the process. His nimble fingers jerked down her panties, ripping them and tossing them aside. Hermione felt a hard mass press into her rear through his trousers and she let out a soft moan, bearing her hips into him. He groaned loudly, tearing off his own pants and tossing them into the pile of clothes by the fire.

As her skirt was hiked up around her mid-waist, she felt herself melt. This was what she'd been craving. The Muggles she'd had affairs with in the past had not been nearly as good as her Severus. They didn't know that she liked a little force or a little pain. Hermione wiggled under him, begging for his warmth to push inside her.

It didn't take long for him to comply, shoving his length deep within her.

"Oh! Severus!" Hermione half moaned, half hissed. It had been so long since she'd felt a large cock.

He pumped mercilessly inside her, slapping her rear here and there. Hermione moaned his name repeatedly, working her hips back against him. He grabbed her wrists, holding them behind her back with one hand, forcing her face to slam down against the wooden desk and assorted papers as he worked faster, his own grunts and groans mixing with hers.

"Severus! I'm going to-"

She let out a long, low moan, bucking her hips back against him as he released his seed inside her. It was then… Right then, that she remembered she hadn't taken a potion in nearly a decade. If things were true to form with Severus then she wouldn't get pregnant. She hope to God not. After all she was nearly forty seven.

And it was Severus! What had she just done? Hermione stood, grabbed her things, scourgified herself, and ran from the office, tears streaking her cheeks.

(Sex, sex, sex. Review please! –Raea)


	7. Chapter 7

(NARWHOL! –Raea)

Chapter 7

Rosemary ran her fingers through her curls, her legs propped up on the couch in the Hufflepuff common room. Lily and Lacey sat across from her, both studying her as if she might evaporate at any moment and never be seen again.

"What is it, you two?" Rosemary smirked, twirling a particularly springy curl around her middle finger.

"Nothing, we just missed you," Lacey answered quickly, smiling at her best friend.

"Yeah, you were gone forever," Lily nodded in agreement with her sister, crossing her legs.

"Whatever. I wasn't in the hospital that long. I'm fine now. We have protection around the castle. Everything's great," she tried to give herself some sort of false comfort but none of it was seeping through. She knew that she was still in just as much danger as before. This time she could at least watch her back.

"I'm terrified that a werewolf is going to attack me in my sleep. I keep having nightmares about it," Eli walked in, taking a seat next to Lacey.

"Yeah, me too," Lily nodded again. It seemed like it was the only thing she knew how to do.

"I'm not," Rosemary rolled her eyes, "I have a wand and I'm prepared now. There's nothing to be scared of."

"I think you should have been in Gryffindor. You're always so brave," Lily laughed a bit, moving behind her friend to braid her curls.

"No way," Rosemary snickered, "I couldn't deal with those boys. They're all so-"

She stopped dead at the look on Eli's face. She almost forgot about how much he fancied her. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"So annoying," she finished with words she hadn't intended to use.

"Yeah, that's true," Lacey wrinkled her nose.

"Well… There is Albus," Eli offered, standing in a fury. He stormed from the room muttering something about stupid Gryffindors and their charm.

"Aw! Does he like you, Rosy?" Lacey beamed, holding her heart as if she would faint.

"Yes. It's very annoying. Why don't one of you go out with the git," she inquired, filing her fingernails.

"Eli? He's kinda cute," Lily furrowed her brow as she thought. It was a difficult process for the blond nitwit.

"Go out with him then," Rosemary offered.

"Fine. I'll go on a date with him," the redhead nodded, "Oh… There's just one problem… I'm related to him!" she shook her head at Rosemary as if she didn't have a brain.

"Oh God… I completely forgot about that," Rosemary slapped her forehead, growling under her breath. "There's bound to be someone in this castle that will go out with him."

"I'm sure there are plenty of girls that could go with him."

"Yeah."

BBBBB

Many of the kids around the castle tended to stay out of the colder weather but for some reason Rosemary always wanted to stick herself in the middle of it. There was something soothing about the falling snow and ice crystals that formed on the branches of the willow trees. She had managed to sneak past the three aurors that were guarding the entrance way, her footsteps barely noticeable in the white abyss.

She wrapped her cloak tighter around herself. She'd charmed it to stay a beautiful white instead of black so she wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb in the white fluff. Her golden locks were covered with snowflakes, a few gathered on her eyelashes even. Those periwinkle eyes flew to the sky, squinting in the bright light. It was all so beautiful. After walking a few more feet she took a seat right outside of the Forbidden Forest, her rear leaving an imprint in the snow.

It wasn't quite possible to worry about things like Eli's new love, or her grandmother's sudden infatuation with one Severus Snape, or even what she was going to do in Hogsmeade once the snow let up. Her mind had been too fogged over by invading thoughts the past few days. Rosemary wasn't exactly sure if they were her own, and this startling fact worried her. She couldn't go to her grandmother with it because she would research things to death. If she talked to the headmistress she would certainly send her off for testing at a nut house. She couldn't tell Lily or Lacey because the twins always seemed to have air in their heads. More than likely they wouldn't be of much help.

The only thing that she could come up with was that it had something to do with her elusive grandfather. Perhaps he was invading her thoughts. After all, she'd heard talk that he was the one who had attacked her. She'd had to start taking wolfsbane so she wouldn't transform with the full moon. It was a rather scary deal.

As crunching footsteps hit her ears she wasn't sure what to think. Her eyes flitted about in search of the source of the sound but she couldn't see a thing. Everything was so foggy.

The footsteps grew louder. Her golden curls bounced wildly on her back as she ran, deeper and deeper into the Forbidden Forest at an attempt to escape the sound. Rosemary wasn't quite sure where she was running or who she was running to, but the sound just grew louder the faster she ran.

Her shoes were shed, so soggy that they were actually slowing her down. She had to hide… Quickly.

Suddenly she felt large, warm, beckoning arms wrap around her, smuggling her deeper into the forest. No matter how loud she screamed she couldn't pull away… It was impossible.

"Let me go!" Rosemary squirmed under his strength, kicking her legs wildly at an attempt to get free.

The man didn't speak but she could hear the sound of his heart pounding wildly against his chest, his breath coming in shorter gasps as he moved. After at least twenty minutes they arrived at a well lit cave. Rosemary had given up hope of getting free and instead hung limp in his arms, hoping that her dead weight would make her more difficult to carry. She had to face the facts… She was a small young woman.

"You got her!" a small round man laughed madly, clapping his hands together in triumph. "Wait until Master finds out. He'll be so please with us."

"You mean me," the man holding her huffed out. His voice sounded so familiar. As Rosemary's periwinkle eyes shut, attempting to place it, he set her down in front of the fire, apparently trusting that she wasn't going anywhere.

She wasn't.

As the man rounded the fire, taking a seat next to the round man she gasped at the sight of him.

"Professor Snape?" tears gathered in her eyes, slowly pouring down pale cheeks. "What am I doing here?"

"Shut up, child," he growled, jerking his hair back into a sleek ponytail. His inky eyes were full of sorrow, his own tears threatening to pour forth. Rosemary wished she could reach out and comfort him, but somehow she thought she might lose an arm if she attempted it.

"Oh, he'll be so happy," Wormtail clapped, bouncing in place with glee. "How did you get the little Mudblood? Did you take her from her room?"

"Are you mad? There are aurors surrounding the castle. I'd be off my rocker to try to snatch a child from her room. She was wandering like a chit outside of the forest," Severus sent an apologetic gaze Rosemary's way, a small tear rolling down his face. He swiped at it angrily, quickly changing expressions.

"The Dark Lord will not want you crying on such a joyous occasion. Why are you upset?" Wormtail reached out to seemingly pet Severus. He karate chopped Wormtail's arm, growling menacingly.

"Don't touch me. And I'm not crying. It's this damned fire. The smoke is getting all in my eyes," Severus glowered silently, staring at the entrance of the cave. They were apparently waiting for someone else.

"Don't kill me, please," Rosemary whimpered, shaking from head to toe. Somehow she doubted that Professor Snape felt any sympathy for her, especially considering he was the one who'd brought her here.

"No one is going to kill you, you stupid girl," Severus spat. "Just shut up and sit there until I tell you otherwise."

Rosemary nodded furiously, gripping at the toes of her shoes.

"Is that how you get them to shut up in your class?" Wormtail asked giddily, a large grin stretched across his ugly face.

"Yes, now you shut up," Severus commanded, rolling his onyx eyes.

"Both of you shut up," a booming, silky, serpentine voice came from the entrance of the cave. Rosemary's eyes widened, not daring to turn around. "When did you retrieve her?"

"Just a few minutes ago, m'lord," Severus swallowed hard, standing hastily.

Rosemary curled up in a little ball, her face pressed against her knees.

"You, girl, stand," Voldemort commanded.

She scrambled to her feet, still not facing the man behind her. Who was he? What did he want with _her _of all people? She was a nobody, a Hufflepuff.

"Turn to me!" He screeched, fury filling his form.

"Sorry," she squeaked, spinning to face the man commanding her. Her periwinkle orbs met his glossy red ones, immediate shock and anger coursing through her. "Voldemort?" She exclaimed, her jaw dropping. "What the fuck?"

"Don't speak to me in that manner, child!" Voldemort attempted to stand taller than he was.

"You are the one that ordered me here?" She laughed sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "You are a joke."

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she really downing the Dark Lord; the man that almost killed her grandmother?

"Excuse me?" Voldemort stared down at his progeny, eyes fiery with anger.

"You heard me," the teenager crossed her arms defiantly. "What would you want with me?"

"I am your father," he spat out, not even having the sense about him to draw his wand and 'Crucio' her until she passed out for her backtalk.

Rosemary wasn't really sure that she'd heard him clearly. She perked up a bit, eyes narrowing, "Repeat that for me?"

(How'd you like it? Was a little slow at the beginning but I think I picked it up fairly well. Please review! –Raea)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been three days since Rosemary had left the castle and Hermione was about to have kittens. She couldn't believe that she would run off after what had just recently happened. It seemed like she would be terrified of being attacked again. Following this logic, the only conclusion that Hermione could come to is that Rosemary had been taken. Consequently Severus had also gone missing. Questions were flooding her tired mind. Had Rosemary and Severus had something sexual going on? Did she leave with him? No. She was sure that wasn't the case. Severus liked younger women but he most certainly was not a pedophile.

The next scenario had something to do with a kidnapping. Perhaps the two had been kidnapped by a couple of war hero freaks. Why not just kidnap Hermione? It didn't make sense. This couldn't be what happened.

The last thing that was drowning her mind made her want to cringe. Voldemort; it was quite possible that he was after Rosemary, and if Severus had tried to protect her he would no doubt take him as well. The only problem with this theory (more a relief) was that Voldemort wouldn't kill her. She held a horcrux. If he killed her then he would surely die.

Lacey and Lily had been frequenting Hermione's office at an attempt to dig information out of her. They missed their friend and thought maybe Hermione had sent her back home for safety. That didn't make any sense considering all of the aurors. They didn't quite buy the shallow excuse Hermione had produced out of thin air. Apparently Rosemary had gone back to visit her mother who was sick with the flu. She'd be home within a week or so and was taking care of all of her classes from home.

Hermione had begun to sweat, worried that the disappearances would begin to spark an interest in the rest of the student body, friends of the vanished or otherwise. This was quite concerning considering that Hermione couldn't tell faculty that her granddaughter was simply at home visiting. They would know that this wasn't correct and would launch a full investigation. What would happen then? The only other person that really knew in depth about Rosemary was Madam Pomfrey. The witch therefore did not care in the least for the girl and tried to avoid her at all cost. She insisted in privacy to Hermione that she would be the fall of the wizarding world. When that day came she just knew that it would all come down on Hermione's head and she'd be locked up in Azkaban for her remaining years.

The only problem with this theory was that the Ministry already knew about Rosemary. They knew much more than they let on to either of the women. In fact, they knew quite a bit more about Voldemort than _anyone _realized.

_Department of Mysteries_

_5:00 pm, November 10, 2009_

"What do you want with me again, Severus? I can't help you anymore than I already have," the extremely thin man shoved past Severus, shaking his head. "I won't help you. I'm already too far into this shit to dig myself out. If anyone ever found out I would certainly lose my livelihood, and I don't consider myself eligible to teach children as you do."

"Tom, please," Severus followed Tom down a dark corridor, his silky voice echoing off the enclosed walls.

"No, absolutely not," Tom turned into an office, nearly shutting the door on Severus' nose. He managed to push his way through and shut the door behind himself, standing square in the middle of the empty room. All that was there were a lamp and a chair. He assumed they were for questioning suspects.

"All you have to do is hide her here for a few days and that's it. It won't be of any inconvenience to you. She's a quiet girl and she's well behaved," Severus lied through his teeth, beads of sweat forming on his brow from nerves.

"No! I said no! I don't dabble in the dark anymore, Severus, you know that," he growled, pulling his horn rimmed glasses from his face. "I would love to help you. We're great mates. I just don't want to get locked up. They're putting people in Azkaban for sneezing nowadays. I'm not up for it. No way," he shook his head stubbornly.

"You'll be killed if you don't help us. That's much worse than being locked in a drab cell for two to four years," Severus sneered, pinning Tom up against a stony wall. The smaller man shook uncontrollably, his eyes widening as Severus' face neared his. "Voldemort will have me kill you."

Tom winced at the name, "Don't say-."

"Shut up!" Severus spat, shaking the man, "He'll kill me!"

"I just can't help you," Tom shoved Severus back, shaking himself off.

"I'm sorry for you then," Severus raised his wand, aiming between Tom's eyes. "It was nice to be friends with you. Goodbye."

"Stop it! Severus!" Tom backed away, his hands up defensively.

"Avada-!"

"Stop!" Rosemary slammed the door open, "Professor Snape, stop it now!"

"How the hell did you get away?" he shoved his wand in his pocket and pulled her by the arm into the corridor, but not before sending a rather nasty sneer in Tom's shivering direction.

"No matter! Why were you going to kill someone to hide me?" She had obviously been listening at the door.

"To protect you," Severus admitted nearly inaudibly.

"Why?" She stared at him, periwinkle eyes filled with confusion.

"Just shut up and come with me," Severus wiped the look of shame from his face and plastered on another sneer as he pulled her down the corridor to an apparation point.

BBBBB

"Any word on where she is?" Harry entered Hermione's office, closing and warding the doors behind him.

"No," she rubbed the bridge of her nose, her tension headache only growing worse by the minute.

"We'll find her. I'm sure she just ran off somewhere. Don't worry, 'Mione," he stood behind her, massaging the back of her neck. He truly cared for her as a sister. It really meant a lot to him to have reconciled and gotten back on speaking terms.

"I'm just worried that they're both dead," she confessed, tears gathering in her whiskey eyes.

"They aren't," Harry offered, petting her mane of hair. "They're off together safe."

"How do you know that?" Hermione sat up, turning to face him. Salty tears poured down her cheeks, her lips a rosy pink from the chewing she'd done. "No one knows where they are or who they're with. They could be dead somewhere right now and never be found. It would be my fault."

Harry furrowed his brow, "How do you figure that?"

"No matter," Hermione shook her head, turning back to the papers in front of her. She had tests to grade. Perhaps it would take her mind off of them for a while.

There was a way to figure this out. She knew it. There was always a sensible solution to every problem. There was some amount of thinking that could fix this. As Harry left her mind floated back to the day that Rosemary was born. Why wouldn't the Ministry allow her to be aborted? Wouldn't they want to get rid of her? After all she was the spawn of the most loathed and dangerous man in the magical world. It didn't make any sense.

Perhaps the Ministry was involved in this. Would it be possible to get inside and find out what was going on? That was doubtful. Everyone at the Ministry knew just how intelligent and inquisitive Hermione was and they would no doubt pick up on any kind of research she'd conduct. There had to be another way.

Ron.

No one would suspect that he was digging for information on Voldemort. They'd simply think he was an idiot who wandered around asking random questions. No one would put the pieces together.

Hermione rushed from her office to her bedroom, snatching her phone from her purse. Her nimble fingers dialed numbers at an amazing speed and as she pressed the send button she suddenly felt the rush of adventure she'd used to love.

"Ron? It's Hermione. I need your help."

(Hope you enjoyed. Please review! –Raea)


	9. Chapter 9

(I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update. My computer decided to break and it's rather difficult to buy a new one when you're a single mother with low income. I'm hoping I can pick things back up now. Keep in mind that I'm working off of a BlackBerry so my updates may be shorter than usual. -Raea)

Chapter 9

Ron took a seat across from Hermione, taking in her haggard appearance. It had been years since he'd seen his once best friend and he wasn't exactly sure how to speak to her anymore. She had changed so much since then.

"I think the ministry is working with Voldemort," the words flew from Hermione's lips before she could correctly process them.

"What?" Ron blinked at her confusedly.

"I.." Hermione sighed and went into deep explaination of Rosemary, Voldemort, Severus, and everything in between, needing Ron to wake up for her and help. It'd been such a long time since the man had done anything to help her or really any of his friends. After all, their children were friends at Hogwarts.

"Hermione.. I'm sorry but how can I help? I mean.. We were best mates in school but I don't know what I can do for you," Ron shot her a sympathetic look.

"I need you to ask around at the ministry. See if anyone knows about Voldemort," Hermione answered dumbly, not quite sure how else to word what she needed to say.

"And will people not think it odd that I'm asking random questions about Voldemort? What do I ask anyway?" He smirked and spoke mockingly, "Gee, Minister, do you have any idea if old Voldy is planning some evil plot against the wizarding world? Oh, and what about that daughter of his that you wouldn't kill? Is he planning something with her?" He rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat.

Hermione glared, "You twit."

As she stood to leave Ron caught her arm, "Hermione. I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"As usual I'll do things myself, Ronald. Just like in school," she sneered and jerked away, robes billowing behind her as she exited his office.

BBBB

"I promise I won't be any trouble. Can I please go back to Hogwarts?" Rosemary pleaded with tears in her eyes. "Please let Professor Snape go. He was looking for me. I swear!" She certainly did have talent with lies.

Voldemort sneered, "Shut up! Stop your crying!"

"Children cry, sir," Severus spoke with a sarcastic tone, "That's what happens when you have a daughter. She cries when you threaten her and people she cares about."

"Silence!" Voldemort spun on his heel, glare meeting Severus' cold eyes.

There was utter silence for about thirty seconds, making the time feel more like an hour.

"I will let her go, but you will stay," Voldemort spoke to Severus who immediately nodded, obviously willing to give his own life for that of an adolescent.

"No!" Rosemary cried out.

"Rosy, hush," Severus scolded her from across the room, "Allow me in your place."

"No," those blue eyes had now turned a sickening shade of crimson, matching her father's. She snarled, "Let him go."

A wicked smirk crept upon Voldemort's hideous face and he flicked his wand, sending Severus face down in the dirt. The dark haired man scrambled to his feet and shot Rosemary a pleading look.

"Go!" She yelled.

Severus stormed from the cave, knowing there was no arguing with the mixture of a Granger and Riddle.

BBBB

"Has no one found her yet?" Hermione was now pacing back and forth in her own office, eyes muddied with guilt and worry. Perhaps if she'd told Rosemary... No. That wasn't her place. Her daughter was to blame for that.

"No, but we're searching the Forbidden Forest," Harry muttered, holding his head in his hands at Hermione's desk.

Hermione nodded and let out a raspy sigh, on the verge of tears now. She was ready to go on a rampage, killing anyone involved in her grandchild's vanishing.

A loud knock pulled Hermione out of her thoughts. Leona pushed through the door, panic covering her pretty features.

"Where is she? Have you found her?" She panted out.

"Not yet, but Severus is with her. We think," Hermione hugged her daughter.

"Severus is with her? Oh, she's definetly safe," Leona growled, her tone dripping sarcasm.

"For now we have to wait," Harry stepped around the desk to join the two women. He was right. There wasn't much the three of them could do.

"Bull shit," Remus Lupin strode through the door, eyes flashing with anger.

Hermione gaped, "Remus?"

(Once again, sorry for the slow update! Hope you enjoyed. Please review!)


	10. Chapter 10

(I know the last chapter was rather short so I'm going to try to put some length on this one. Thanks for reading! -Raea)

Remus Lupin stood before the three others in all his glory, hair long and pulled back, eyes angry and wild, body trim yet slightly emaciated as he always was.

He watched the three gaping at him, not quite sure they were happy to see him. Their expressions were unreadable.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Leona's small hand came crashing over the left side of his face, "You prick!"

Remus stumbled back a few steps, nursing the stinging imprint of her hand on his cheek, "So you're glad to see me, then."

Leona huffed, arms crossing over her chest, "And where have you been? The entire school has been in a panic for nearly a week over your own grandchild's disappearance and where have you been, hmm? Shacking up with some tramp at the Hog's Head?" She tapped her foot incessantly, looking quite a bit like Molly Weasley in a huff.

"That's quite enough!" Hermione scolded her daughter, "Remus, was it you who attacked Rosemary?" Her eyes were moist from crying and they produced an element of hope that the man would tell her no.

"It wasn't me," Remus answered coldly. He knew he'd been accused and the thought angered him. He'd never be irresponsible enough to neglect his wolfsbane on a night he was visiting his kids or grandkids.

"Do you know who it was, then?" Harry piped up from his place toward the back of the group. Remus had scarcely noticed his presence before he'd spoken up.

"No, Harry. I'm afraid I haven't the foggiest," Remus answered with an apologetic expression. "I did hear of the attack and of the night she was found missing, however. That's why I'm here."

Leona growled, "So you choose to wait until we've got a handle on things before you bother to show up? Some nerve-"

Hermione cut Leona off, "Shush."

The foursome stood silent for a matter of minutes, "When can we go looking for her?" Remus finally spoke, breaking the awkwardness that had filled the room.

Hermione met eyes with Leona who was now rather pink in the face, "Severus is with her," she squeaked, waiting for Remus to explode.

Instead he remained rather calm, searching the two of them for some sort of explaination, "And you didn't tell me?"

"You just arrived, twit," Leona muttered under her breath. Hermione was surprised at how much her daughter could act like an adolescent.

"Grow up," Harry sneered at Leona, "I say Remus and I search the woods with the rest of the aurors and the Order while you two stay behind. If they return you'll need to notify us. Nearly every staff member is on a search party," Harry concluded his thought by throwing his satchel over his shoulder and heading for the door.

Remus nodded in agreement and followed Harry out before the two women could give approval.

"Idiot," Hermione hissed at Leona.

"What?" Leona squealed.

BBBB

Rosemary let out a sickening growl, her golden curls turning a deep black. They flooded behind her tiny body as if a gust of random wind had come along. Before Voldemort knew what was happening he was pinned to a wall, squirming to get free.

A baratone, evil voice much like that of Darth Vadar seeped from deep within little Rosemary Lupin, "You forget I am not entirely human."

An evil grin spread across her pale face, those crimson eyes laughing at him. Voldemort was literally shaking in her grasp, fingers fumbling for his wand.

"You can't kill me!" Rosemary's voice boomed, shaking the very ground beneath her feet. She pulled Voldemort back just enough so that she could slam him against the cave wall harder than before.

Voldemort let out a somewhat feminine scream of terror as he watched his wand hit the ground and roll downhill, "You cannot kill me either! It will kill you!" He whimpered out, feeling as if his limbs might snap at any given moment.

"What? Why?" The deep voice echoed out through the cave, reaching the ears of Harry Potter and Remus Lupin.

"What the fuck?" Harry jerked around toward the noise. He could see light off in the distance, somewhat like a campfire. Without another word the two men took off running, feet hitting the ground so firmly the noise echoed around them.

They finally reached the entrance to the cave where father and daughter were "arguing." It was Remus' turn to curse as he took in the sight, "What in hell?"

Rosemary's head jerked toward the two, "GET OUT!" She slammed Voldemort repeatedly into the ground with such brutal force no one would think she was female, much less human if they witnessed the sight.

Harry drew his wand and aimed it for the grisly scene, "Rosemary! Stop! You will die if you kill him!"

"Why?" Rosemary dropped the now broken Voldemort and stormed toward Harry. She seemed to have grown at least a foot in this state as she towered over both men.

"You are a horcrux," Harry answered her quickly, not willing to back down. He had to protect her in whatever state she was in. Otherwise Hermione would castrate him, no doubt.

He watched as slowly, Rosemary morphed back into herself, her hair changing color, eyes settling back into their periwinkle beauty, and height shrinking down. She gazed up at Harry with pained eyes.

"And who knew this?" She asked softly, her voice betraying hurt.

Voldemort rose up, wand in hand, and aimed for Rosemary, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Green light shot from the tip of his wand and hit the girl square in the back.

"ROSEMARY!" Harry and Remus screamed together, diving to catch the falling corpse of such a beloved child.

(Don't worry. This won't be the last you see of little Rosemary :) I'm not gonna kill off a main character! Sheesh. Please Review! More to come soon. -Raea)


	11. Chapter 11

(Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. -Raea)

Voldemort's eyes widened as he began to choke, his body deteriorating until he was half corpse, half man. With the death of his last horcrux he was no longer immortal. He'd seemed to have forgotten that before killing his only child.

Rosemary lie limp in Remus' arms, her eyes hollow in death. The man weeped openly, his entire body quaking with sorrow. His grandchild was gone.

Harry raised his wand, "Avada kedavra."

And with that, Voldemort collapsed into the fire, the licking, orange flames engulfing his lifeless body. Harry stared down at Rosemary, knowing now that he'd failed. She was gone.

BBBB

"What was that?" Hermione jolted out of her seat and stormed toward the window, eyes immediately catching sight of a fire in the forest.

"I didn't hear a thing," Leona stood and followed her mother, peering out as well.

"Do you think they found her?" Hermione asked hopefully, wondering now if Rosemary was alive or dead. Surely Voldemort wouldn't have killed her.

"Move!" Harry bellowed as he came in the door. Ron Weasley had been standing right in the way, listening in on the conversation. Hermione gasped as she caught sight of Rosemary's limp body in Remus' arms.

"No!" Leona cried, rushing to steal her daughter away from the man carrying her.

Lorelai, who had been banished to Ravenclaw's common room so she wouldn't see this had snuck down and was now whimpering by the door. Ron knelt down and held the crying child while her mother and sister were fussing over Rosemary's body.

"She's gone," Hermione sobbed, laying her head down on Rosemary's belly.

"Will you all shut up?"

Hermione, Leona, and Lorelai all lifted their heads to see Rosemary's weak but smirking face. Her eyes twinkled with the life they all knew she had.

"Don't you scare me like that again!" Hermione sobbed out, jerking her grandchild into a bone breaking hug.

Leona joined them, her face buried in Rosemary's shoulder.

BBBB

"And no one has located him?" Hermione sat behind her desk, legs crossed, and finger twirling the phone cord.

Summer had come too quickly and the little Lupin/Snape family were back at home. Severus hadn't come back to the castle the night Voldemort was killed, therefore Hermione devoted her time to tracking down her lost husband.

Most of her days were spent on the phone or by their computer, searching Muggle hospitals and obituaries or calling wizarding families she knew to own a phone.

When she wasn't busy with technology she sat at her desk and scribbled out harried letters to owl off to the more traditional wizarding community. She needed to find him.

"If he turns up, you'll call this number? Perfect. Thank you," she slammed the phone onto the receiver and twisted one of her loose curls, eyes closed as she pondered the events of the last year.

Rosemary and Lorelai popped their heads into her home office, grinning like little kids around cake.

"What is it, you two?" Hermione lifted her head to the girls.

"Albus is here," Rosemary beamed.

"And Eli," Lorelai giggled.

"Eli is too old for you. You've just turned twelve, young lady," Hermione scolded her daughter, "He's sixteen."

"Well I can still look," Lorelai scowled and stormed from the room.

Rosemary grinned, "Can he stay the night? My birthday party is-"

"Your birthday party isn't until much later this year, so don't try to pull that one," Hermione smirked.

"You're so old! Why can't you forget stuff like grandpa? God!" Rosemary stomped down the stairs as Remus entered the room.

"So we're old now, huh?" He chuckled.

"Sounds like it," Hermione giggled and tucked away the evidence of twinkies and chocolate milk she'd been hoarding.

Remus sighed and sat down across from her, trying to gauge her mood. Hermione had a way of hiding her emotions. He'd gotten rather adept at figuring out what she was feeling regardless of what expression she chose to wear for everyone else.

"Has anyone found Severus?" He asked quietly, loosely crossing his long legs.

Hermione shook her head and dropped her smile into a frown, "I keep trying."

"He'll turn up," Remus assured her with false enthusiasm. It was very likely that Severus would never be seen again.

Hermione peered out the window to watch the kids running around under the sprinklers. Rosemary was perched on the end of Albus' lounger lawn chair, grinning like an idiot. Lorelai was chasing Eli around with a hose and Hermione could barely hear him saying, "Stop getting me wet, you little brat!"

This should have made her happy. Instead she felt pain.

The phone rang and as usual, Hermione dove for it. She jerked it up to her ear, "Hello?... Yes. This is Hermione Snape... Where?... Oh God, thank you!"

Remus watched as she hung up the phone and let out an airy laugh, "Who was it?"

"He's been found."

(Hope you liked this chapter. More to come soon. Please review! -Raea)


	12. Chapter 12

(My beloved story is slowly coming to an end. I'm going to stop at 17-20 chapters. Not sure where in between yet. I have to see where the characters take me. I'd appreciate some reviews as I barely have any for this story. It's rather embarrassing. -Raea)

The chilly morning air stung Hermione's eyes and the drizzle of a light rain made her wish she could be back at home under the covers. Her heart thudded in her chest, pushing her on. She knew she'd see him soon. What would she do? Was she right to go back to him? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that it felt right to be in his arms again.

Muggles passed her by on the street, running to and fro, busy or late for one thing or another. Hermione seemed to be the only thing within three miles that wasn't rushing. Part of her didn't want to see Severus and part of her wanted to envelope him in her love. She needed him. It was like he was her oxygen.

There in front of a Muggle coffee shop she stopped, staring off into the crowd of people. She didn't hear a thing, her thoughts of Severus so deep that it almost felt as if she were asleep, barely conscious to function.

"Ma'am?" A small child tugged the tail of her coat. Hermione's eyes flickered down to the little girl, "Over here."

Hermione nodded and followed the girl into a building two down from the coffee shop, holding the door for a man that was directly behind her. She watched the little girl run off to fetch who she assumed to be the child's father. About five minutes later the tall, skinny man emerged from a door toward the back of the building. He sauntered toward Hermione, crystal blue eyes focused on her face.

"You here for Snape?" The man asked loudly. Hermione winced, not wanting everyone to know her business.

"Yes," she answered softly, hoping her quiet tone would change his.

"Come with me."

She followed him back into the room he'd just come out of, immediately spotting Severus. His eyes lit up when they landed on her although he didn't quite seem to know who she was.

"I found him wandering about behind my store. He was digging in dumpsters. I was gonna call the police but he told me he didn't know who he was," the man didn't have a trace of pity in his voice, "Poor bloke."

Hermione fought back tears as she walked toward Severus, her honey eyes searching his face, "Oh, Severus... What happened to you?" She murmured, her hand cupping his cheek.

"What's your name?" Severus asked softly, a small smile on his face.

"Hermione Snape," she answered in a whimper, fighting with all she had now to keep the tears away.

"Are you my wife?" He asked her with a bigger smile, "You're beautiful. Like an angel."

Hermione let out a watery sob, pulling him into her, "We're going home."

BBBB

"I can't find anything," Hermione growled. Severus was seated in front of her and she was slowly extracting what few memories he had.

"What are you looking for?" He asked in an inquisitive tone.

"Your memories. You have your childhood memories up until you were thirty. Then everything is gone up until right after Voldemort was killed. You were in the forest. Someone obliviated you," her tone was short. She was frustrated that nothing was working to restore his memories.

Lorelai popped her head in the room, "Where's Rosemary?"

"In the garden, I believe, with your father," Hermione answered without looking up.

Once Lorelai was gone Severus took a slow breath, "So that's your daughter but not mine? Yet you're my wife."

She paused her work for a brief moment before continuing on, "Yes."

"You had an affair?" He inquired.

"Lorelai and Leona are Remus' daughters," she ignored his prior question, turning rather pink.

"I don't have any children?"

"No, Severus. We could never get pregnant," she hoped to stop the conversation there. All of this was getting to be rather uncomfortable.

"I see."

They were silent for what seemed like fifteen minutes before Hermione finally spoke, "I'm taking a break for now. We've been at this for two hours."

Severus nodded and watched her exit the room, looking heart broken.

(More to come soon. Please review. -Rae)


	13. Chapter 13

(I'm sorry for the delay. :( Internet issues- yet again.)

While Hermione was usually a very quick witted, manipulative, and highly intelligent woman, she couldn't quite gather how to return Severus' memories. Part of her wanted to kick him out on the street for the way he'd treated her just a few years before, but part of her wanted him back. Badly.

She could still remember the way he felt, tasted, smelled. Everything was so vivid, almost as if it had all transpired just days prior. His lips still left traces of cool taste on her flesh. She could feel him. Something was holding her back.

Remus had talked to her earlier that morning about starting over with Severus. He didn't remember abusing her. Things could be good for them again. Although he now knew that Hermione's children weren't his own, he didn't seem to care. He was more interested in making things work with Hermione after learning their marriage had failed so tragically.

Hermione trudged up the stairs to where she remembered leaving Severus. The house was warm, the essence of summer having made its way into the two story structure, yet she felt the chill of old memories buried deep.

A trembling hand went for the door knob to the guest bedroom and slowly it swung open, revealing Severus at his newly conjured desk. He appeared to be going through old photographs at the moment.

Her eyes traced his masculine form, remembering the way they used to melt together. His concentration was so strong that he hadn't noticed her until she cleared her throat, drawing his now undivided attention to the doorway.

"Hermione. Come in," he called to her in that firm tone he'd always held. Somehow he always managed to make her feel small.

She closed the door behind herself and made her way toward him slowly, almost as if he were a python ready to attack at a second's notice. Her honey eyes followed his as he looked her up and down, watching the way her hips swayed as she approached. Her lips parted softly, almost as if she wanted to speak but couldn't.

Everything felt new. Everything felt old. She couldn't explain the way she was perceiving him. It was so magnificent yet so understated, the look the two shared.

The tension in the room could have easily been sliced with a knife, yet Hermione kept making her way toward him, slowly but surely. This meeting was something that couldn't be rushed. Her heart was pounding in her chest now, ready to burst. She could feel her blood boiling with desire to be in his arms again.

Severus turned in his chair, accepting her onto his lap with eagerness. Her legs straddled him as their lips met in a long, passionate, loving kiss. He could feel her body aching for him, pulsating against him as he held her close. Everything was so...

"Mum- oh my dear Merlin!" Hermione heard the door slam as Lorelai exited.

"Fuck!" Hermione hopped out of Severus' lap with ease and ran out of his bedroom and down the stairs in search of her traumatized daughter. She found the soon to be second year in the kitchen, pretending to be searching the cupboards for Merlin knew what.

"Go away!" Lorelai squeaked, jerking down a box of cocoa mix.

"I think we need to talk about this," Hermione grabbed Lorelai and spun her around.

"Talk about what?" Rosemary entered the house through the back door, golden curls bouncing on her back, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. None of your business. Shoo!" Hermione waved her hand quickly, trying to get Rosemary out of the kitchen. No such luck was granted.

"Don't shoo me!" The irrate teenager glared at her grandmother, "What happened? Why is Lorelai so upset?"

"I caught them snogging!" Lorelai piped up from behind the kitchen counter, twelve year old attitude seeping into her expression.

"Who?" Rosemary wanted the dirty details. She took a seat at the kitchen table and rested her chin on her fists.

"That's quite enough!" Hermione bellowed, going a nasty shade of red with embarrassment and anger.

"Snape and Mum!" Lorelai squealed over her mother.

"Lorelai!" Hermione growled, smacking her daughter's hand, "Shut it! Now!"

"That's enough!" Everyone silenced at that moment. One Severus Snape stood in the doorway, anger etched in his chiseled features. His eyes were burning with fury, fists balled at his sides, "Rosemary, outside! Lorelai, to your room!"

"But-"

"Now!"

Hermione watched as the girls pushed past Severus to get out of the kitchen as fast as possible. Her chest was heaving now and she felt the worst desire to bury herself alive. Why couldn't she ever have privacy? Why was she always interrupted?

"Come back after the kids are in bed," Severus murmured just barely loud enough for her to hear. She nodded quickly and watched him head back up the stairs and out of sight.

"Bloody hell," Hermione hissed.

BBBB

Hermione tapped her foot repeatedly on her bedroom floor. She'd showered and dressed as soon as everyone was asleep, preparing to make the walk back to Severus' bedroom, yet she couldn't quite make herself go. What if they were walked in on again? She'd have to set up wards to prevent that. But what if one of the kids needed her? What was she saying? They were old enough to care for themselves.

She was just about to leave the room when her door opened and closed. She turned to see Severus striding toward her in a manner most sexual. He grabbed her by the shoulders and backed her into a wall, smothering her mouth with his. His heart pounded against her chest as they kissed. It was so unexpected that Hermione didn't have time to think, let alone push him off.

After what seemed like ten minutes he broke the kiss and spun her around to push her on the bed. She jerked him down with her as clothes went flying and limbs stretched in all sorts of nearly impossible positions. Their lovemaking was inevitable now.

He flipped her on her belly and tore off her remaining clothing before shoving his gigantic mass into her tiny body. Her back arched in pleasure and pain, eyes popping open and jaw dropping to let out an inaudible moan. She managed to grab her wand in time to place a silencing charm upon the room before a long, loud moan of pleasure escaped her throat.

"Fuck! Severus!" She squealed, nails digging into the sheets.

He leaned down over her, thrusting deep and mercilessly into her body. His lips met her ear to whisper, "I'm home."

(Please review!)


	14. Chapter 14

(Good morning, afternoon, or evening, depending on when you're reading this. Confused yet? If so, feel free to drop your question in a review. I'll answer them in a timely fashion. Thanks!)

Hermione's eyes focused slowly on the man sleeping next to her. The two lie naked, wrapped up in each other. Love was radiating for Hermione's body, almost reaching out to curve around Severus' dreaming form.

The sun had yet to rise and so she gauged the time to be around six or so. Hermione had been an early riser ever since Severus had gone missing and even though he was safe in her arms that wouldn't change.

Bustling could be heard downstairs, giving Hermione reason to believe it was closer to seven or eight. So why was it dark in her bedroom? She untangled herself very slowly from Severus and slid off the bed, jerking on her bathrobe before she quickly tightened the belt around her waist. She padded silently from the room and down the stairs to see sunlight pouring through the many windows littered along the walls. The clock in the kitchen read eleven-thirty. She'd slept nearly into the afternoon thanks to Severus charming the windows.

"Mum," Lorelai stepped up to her mother shyly, head turned downward in shame, "I'm sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't have flipped on you."

Hermione patted her head gently and kissed her forehead, "It's all right, love. Go on and enjoy the day. There are only two weeks left before school."

Lorelai nodded and departed her mother to find Rosemary. Hermione could see the golden haired girl out in the garden picking tomatoes. It was then that Hermione felt fulfilled. She had two beautiful daughters, a grandchild she could have died over, and her husband returned to her. She fiddled with the wedding band on her left hand and smiled softly to herself before heading into the kitchen to sit with the adults.

"G'morning sunshine," Leona smirked at her mother and poured her a cup of coffee, adding sugar and creamer as she liked it.

Hermione graciously took the cup and sat down at the kitchen table across from Ginny. The redhead was bubbling with excitement, her beautiful eyes simply sparkling. Good news was about to be relayed.

"'Mione," Ginny began in a voice shaky with excitement, "I have something to ask you."

Hermione smiled warmly and sipped her coffee, "Yes?"

"Will you be a godmother again?" She beamed, squealing in delight.

Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes flew to Ginny's abdomen, still flat in the early stages of pregnancy, "Oh, Gin'! Of course! Congratulations!" She kissed Ginny from across the table, beaming.

At that moment Severus sauntered into the kitchen with an evil look on his face. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail and he was clad in a pair of Muggle jeans and a plain, black t-shirt. Hermione had to admit that she liked the attire.

"Morning, Severus," the three women chimed together.

He gave a grunt and headed straight for the coffee pot, pouring a generous cup before drinking it black. He closed his eyes and gave a low hum.

Ginny smirked, "Sleep well?"

He grunted again in reply, taking a seat at the opposite end of the table. The sun shining at the ladies' end was most definetly not welcome.

"I noticed you'd not slept in your own bed this morning when I went to change the sheets," Leona fought to keep the smirk off her face.

Hermione let out a little hiccup and popped her eyes up to stare at Leona in utter horror. Severus shrugged, "I had my way with your mother last night. So naturally I spent the night in her room."

Leona's eyes widened. Ginny drooled the bit of tea she had in her mouth. Hermione lost her color.

"Now I'm going to leave you hens to cluck at each other whilst I shower," he stood and dismissed himself, vanishing through the kitchen door.

All eyes were on Hermione now, who'd turned a ghastly shade of white/green. She looked rather like a zombie.

"You slept with Severus?" Leona gaped at her mother with the most disgusted expression she could muster. Ginny just sat and stared in disbelief.

"I.. Erm... I.. Ah... He's my fucking husband! I can sleep with him if I bloody well please and the two of you will do well to respect that!" She huffed, all blown up with irritation.

"He's beaten you," Ginny reminded her with narrowed eyes.

"He isn't the same man he once was! He can't remember that! He won't do it again!" Hermione protested stubbornly as she stood from the table to take her leave. She could hear Leona and Ginny babbling at her as she left, and could honestly care less what they said or thought. She was convinced he was changed.

She found Severus in her bathroom as she clambored up the stairs. He was just climbing into the shower and Hermione fought the powerful urge to get in with him. It had been such a long time since she'd touched him in that way. Last night brought all of those feelings back, forcing her back into her misunderstood love for such a hateful man.

BBBB

Hogwarts looked different. Everything seemed out of place, almost as if someone had purposely moved each piece of furniture and wall hanging three inches to the left. Perhaps Hermione was just out of place herself.

She climbed the grand staircase, seeking her new office and quarters, and graciously located them a couple of feet away from her old classroom. She took a moment to look over the door before heading inside with an exasperated sigh.

"Welcome back," Severus sat at her desk, smirking menacingly.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione shut the door behind herself and walked over to him, seating herself in one of the fluffy, red armchairs across from his chair (or rather her chair considering he sat at her desk).

"Thought I'd be the first to tell you that I got the DADA position," he took her hands in his and smiled warmly, something that looked so odd, almost frightening on his usually gloomy features.

"What? That's great!" Hermione laughed a bit, squeezing his hands as he took her own.

"We'll be sharing these quarters considering we're married," he informed her in a business-like manner. Her jaw dropped an inch or so in confusion.

"But we've always had separate quarters," she protested. Hermione was not keen on the thought of sharing her personal space when she'd been alone for so long.

Severus shrugged, "That, I do not understand, nor remember," he stood and rounded the desk to place his large hands on her shoulders. She leaned back, her head on his belly, "Do you love me, Hermione?"

She closed her eyes, wanting to say yes but knowing what kind of can of worms that would open, "I can't-"

"Yes or no?"

Faltering, Hermione's voice rang out in the now awkwardly silent room, "Yes."

Severus nodded and leaned down, kissing her neck softly, "I love you."

She spun around and met his eyes, "How could you love me? You don't remember me."

"Somehow I just do."

(Please review!)


	15. Chapter 15

(Thanks for the reviews! :) they make my heart happy!)

Hermione woke the next morning next to Severus. The feeling was still very unfamiliar to her, almost as if they'd never even been husband and wife. She blinked groggily up at her old Potions professor, not really sure if he was reading or staring at some sort of photograph.

She sat up in bed, bones cracking inaudibly as she looked over at the paper in his hands. There was a picture of Severus, Hermione, a seven year old Leona, and their old cat, Boo. Hermione smiled warmly, remembering the day they'd taken the picture out on the grounds.

There was so much Remus in Leona. She could see his smile and his eyes beaming out of the little girl. Hermione's heart sank for Severus, knowing that he'd never had a child.

She pulled out her datebook from the nightstand and checked the calender. Her period was now officially a week and three days late. Menopause. She knew now that Severus would surely sink into depression once he found out that she could no longer bare children. She couldn't hide it from him, though. He'd figure it out eventually.

"Severus," she murmured, dreading the impending conversation.

"Yes?" He dropped the photograph onto his lap and shed his reading glasses, offering her a small smile.

"I think I'm starting menopause," she frowned, dragging her hand through her golden curls.

"Menopause? Already? You're so young," he frowned, obviously feeling the stabbing realization that he'd never have children.

"I haven't had my period this month, and I know I'm not pregnant," she scooted back a bit so her back was resting against the headboard of their king sized bed.

"Have you taken a pregnancy potion?" He asked hopefully.

"No, not yet," she shook her head in a negative fashion before hopping off the bed in search of the medicine cabinet. She returned about five minutes later with a vial in hand.

"Go on," he urged her, hope glimmering in his eyes. Maybe this would be it. Perhaps she would be pregnant.

She swallowed the horrific liquid in one gulp, squinting and spluttering in disgust. After the taste passed she waited for her result. Once she felt the tickle in her abdomen she pointed her wand their, and immediately watched it light up blue. She was not pregnant.

"I'm sorry, Severus," she climbed back in the bed and frowned, obviously slightly disappointed herself. Part of her wanted a baby. It would have been nice to have a baby boy.

"Life is what it is," he answered in a bit of a riddle.

The two sat in mutual silence for only a matter of minutes before Hermione spoke again, "I'll make an appointment with a doctor."

"Muggles? You're going to see a doctor? Why not a medi-witch?" He turned to her in confusion.

"Because our kind don't treat menopause seeing as it's not a wizarding diagnosis. Witches do not usually go through menopause, Severus. It's yet another symptom of being a muggle-born witch," she stood from the bed with a snarl and stormed into their bathroom, slamming the door shut behind herself.

Severus massaged his temples in an exasperated manner, eyes closing in frustration. He hadn't told Hermione that his memories were slowly returning. He now remembered her school years up to the sixth before she left with the Weasley boy and Potter, as he had started referring to them. He was irritated, to be truthful. There was something she didn't want him to remember and he needed desperately to find the memory.

At night, after he was sure she was in a deep enough sleep he had been locking the guest room door at her house and performing charms to restore his memories using his own wand and a mirror. He hadn't expected anything to come out of it but after the first two sessions he began to remember things. First was the memory of meeting Harry for the first time and how angry he'd been, not at Harry but at the fact that he looked so much like his damned mother and father. Lily had shunned him, broken his heart even. In his eyes she'd gotten what she deserved.

Things had been changing in Severus. He felt old hostilities returning, and he almost wished he could get rid of those feelings. Some part of him wanted to bathe in his hateful nature. He just needed the feeling.

He stood from the bed and brushed his hair back into a long ponytail, dressed in a black wifebeater and black jeans along with his customary black shoes. Tattoos covered his upper arms, chest, and back. Each meant something different to him. He even had Hermione and Leona's names tattoed on the left of his chest, encircled by a black and red serpent.

Hermione emerged from the bathroom about thirty minutes later, freshly showered and feeling much less hostile. She was seeking out her husband now to apologize. She'd gotten so angry, knowing that there was no chance she'd ever bare his child. She wanted it so badly. Part of her hoped the pregnancy test had been expired. Perhaps it was mistaken. Potions did lose their efficacy if shelved long enough.

There he was, seated in front of the fireplace with a book in his hands. She took in his appearance and forgot how to breathe. This was how she had always pictured Severus. Scarred, tattoed, angry. He was such a misunderstood individual, as was she, but for different reasons. Everything about them was like night and day. Hermione was the vanilla to his chocolate; the Gryffindor to his Slytherin.

She approached him meekly, not sure how he'd react to her after she'd yelled at him. Most of her still looked at him as an evil, intimidating man as she had the last few years of their marriage. She lie her hands on either of his shoulder and leaned down to kiss his neck. Immediately he grabbed her wrist, not angrily. She wiggled her fingers and pulled away from his grasp, setting her hand back down on his shoulder.

They stayed this way for a matter of minutes before he turned his head and kissed her cheek. She let her arms lace down his chest, fingers locking at his belly. He could feel the heat of her breasts on his neck, her heart making them vibrate with each beat.

"I love you. I'm sorry," she nuzzled him.

He nodded curtly, not looking away from his book. If he was reading it or not, she didn't know.

"Severus. Look at me," she murmured. He turned his head to meet her eyes. "I'm going to the doctor today. He or she will tell me whether or not I'm going through menopause."

He gave yet another curt nod and turned from her.

"Severus! Please!" She stood straight, retracting her arms from around him before crossing them over her chest.

"I want babies," Severus confessed, not looking at her.

"And you don't think I want them with you?" She spat.

"Yes, but you have two children. I have none," he answered quickly, leaving Hermione speechless. What was she to say to that?

She left the room, headed out to the local hospital. Severus was so... Difficult. He made her twitch. Yet she loved him so. The walk to an apparation point went faster than expected, and Hermione found herself extremely nervous. What if this wasn't menopause? Was she really up for another child? She'd be nearly sixty when the child would be fully grown. Could she handle this?

She took the steps two at a time into the muggle hospital, finding her doctor's office with ease. After checking in and heading back to sit in the waiting room her thoughts ran rampant. Everything came crashing down on her. She didn't know what she wanted anymore.

(Please review!)


End file.
